Conventionally, various tablet manufacturing machines are disclosed in, among others, JP 2002-65812 A (Patent Document 1), JP 2011-255397 A (Patent Document 2), JP 09-206358 A (Patent Document 3), JP 02-243158 A (Patent Document 4), and JP 61-54435 A (Patent Document 5).